Un precio que pagar
by Yamineftis
Summary: <html><head></head>Salir de la rutina, no sentir aquel peso en los hombros; el príncipe Atem de sólo 11 años, duda de su tarea como futuro faraón y aprende una sabia lección.    Contiene Ocs</html>


Si, ser príncipe resultaba ser complicado, estudios por aquí, lecciones por allá, uno debe aprender a ser un Dios, o eso era lo que su sabio padre le decía, pero ni siquiera él entendía bien el significado de esas palabras.

Era agotador estudiar todo el día y hacer tantos rituales, acompañar a su padre en las ceremonias, que todos lo miraran con una expresión que no sabía si era de emoción o algo más…

Se supone que el llegaría algún día a aquel trono, todos le daban fe de eso cada día, tener su propia corte, sus propios sacerdotes, sus Protectores de los Artículos del Milenio; todo parecía ir en orden, pero ni él creía ser capaz de llevar todo eso con la calma con la que su padre lo hacía.

Y ahí estaba, el joven príncipe, u "Ouji" Atem, de apenas 11 años, intentando conciliar el sueño después de una tarde muy larga.

Había escapado de sus clases de magia con la sacerdotisa Merit, era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero sus amigos, Neftis, Mana, Amkhi…incluso Seth, siempre lo hacían, por qué el no podía? Estuvo preguntándose eso en el balcón principal del palacio, mientras se desataba todo un alboroto en las cámaras de abajo, hasta él, estando tan alto podía oírlo, todos buscaban al príncipe…era un poco gracioso como todos podían desesperarse por no encontrar a solo una persona "Habrá sido un secuestro?" "El príncipe tal vez nunca llegó a su lección!" "Tal vez tenemos un traidor entre nuestra gente" Logró escuchar esas frases a lo lejos, eso le causó gracia, pero a la vez nostalgia; por qué es que nadie lo dejaba escaparse un rato, los príncipes también se cansan, pensó.

Y fue ahí que nadie más que uno de sus mejores amigos, Mahad lo encontró, Atem no pudo más y mirando el atardecer, le dijo la razón de su escape, él supo que Mahad lo había entendido…pero a la vez que no podía hacer nada por él, así que Mahad solo le pidió que volviese antes de que anocheciera y Atem no hizo más que aceptar.

Llegó el anochecer y Mahad hizo el anuncio de que no había de que preocuparse, el príncipe estaba sano y salvo, todo volvió a la normalidad por arte de magia…era ese el poder que su persona ejercía? Le parecía increíble; pero no todo terminó como esperaba, vio a su amiga Neftis acercarse, esta se veía un tanto angustiada, así que sin más, se acercó a ella.

Atem: ocurrió algo? o.o

Neftis: n..no príncipe -hizo un intento por sonreír-

Entonces Atem comprendió, estaban rodeados de demasiadas personas como para que ella pudiera ser sincera…después de todo ninguno de sus amigos, aparte de Mahad, lo llamaban príncipe con tanta seriedad

Atem: ven conmigo –se aseguró de hablar lo más bajo posible y la llevó a un lugar del jardín donde no había nadie-

Neftis: no tenías que traerme hasta aquí…solo iba a darte un anuncio

Atem: por qué estas tan seria? Y dónde están Amkhi, Seth y Mana? Que ha ocurrido Nef? –empezaba a desesperarse, todo aquello era muy extraño, vio que ésta se incomodo un poco con la pregunta, entonces le tomó el hombro, como siempre solía hacer para que ella se calmara, pero no salió como esperaba y en vez de calmarla, esta soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor- q…que? –aún con la poca luz que la Luna les brindaba, pudo verlo, ella intentaba ocultarlo con su cabello, pero claramente tenía unos moretones en la espalda- que significa esto!

Neftis: n…no es tu culpa! –volvió a cubrirse con su cabello- nosotros sabíamos que te ibas a escapar, pero si tu padre se enteraba que fue solo tu idea, iba a castigarte muy severamente…entonces …c..cuando nos preguntaron dónde estabas, no dijimos nada…

Atem: entonces…entonces los demás…

Neftis: aún siguen abajo… -bajó la cabeza- me pareció injusto que me dejaran libre más rápido…

Atem: -no creía lo que ocurría, por un simple capricho…por ir en contra de su condición de príncipe, sus amigos habían sufrido las consecuencias, hacia puños sus manos de la indignación, no sabía cómo demonios pedir perdón por cometer semejante estupidez-

Neftis: -sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía él, ella estaría igual en su lugar, pero él siempre las ayudaba y protegía, así que quisieron hacerlo esta vez por él, entonces tomó sus manos para calmarlo- no ganas nada culpándote Atem –sonrió sinceramente- ninguno de nosotros se arrepiente

Atem: -soltó sus manos- como si eso justificara lo egoísta que fui… -bajó la cabeza de la vergüenza- de verdad lo lamento, nunca ocurrirá de nuevo…

Neftis: -comenzó a reir- creo que siempre hacemos tonterías juntos, porque esta vez tu cometiste una solo no quiere decir que es el fin del mundo, o acaso dejarás de hacer travesuras con nosotras mientras Seto y Mahad nos regañan? n_n

Atem: -levantó su cabeza, era increíble como sus amigas podían ser tan suaves con él, de verdad no lo merecía, pero no jugar con ellas de nuevo seria tener una vida muy vacía y aburrida, así que solo hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y con su brazo secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su cara- ….y qué anuncio venías a darme

Neftis: tu padre llama por ti

Atem: y por qué quiso que tú me lo dieras?

Neftis: supongo que supo que yo había salido ya libre… y quiso ver si había recibido un castigo debido…no por ser hija de una sacerdotisa puedo escapar de ello

Atem: ….entiendo… -él admiraba a su padre…pero a veces su sentido de justicia lo volvía ciego ante estas cosas, la culpa había sido solo de su hijo y de nadie más-

Neftis: será mejor que vayas con él pronto

Atem: si, lo haré –miró por última vez las heridas de su amiga…no podía imaginarse lo mucho que estarían sufriendo los tres que aún no escapaban del castigo, tenía que enfrentar a su padre, al menos no por él sino por quienes lo protegieron-

Su padre, el gran soberano, faraón de Egipto, el rey Akunamkanon lo esperaba, Atem debía admitir que sentía algo de miedo, fue así que, entre su miedo y rabia, llegó a sus aposentos. Se paró en la entrada, tomaba valor para entrar.

Akunamkanon: pasa –un momento, ¿Cómo sabía su padre que él estaba ahí, si nisiquiera se había anunciado?-

Atem: -con los nervios solo pudo contestar rápidamente- s…si! –entró a la habitación más grande del palacio-

Su padre estaba en su balcón, con las manos atrás, Atem casi podía adivinar que miraba el cielo pensando en su fallecida madre, su padre siempre pensaba en ella cuando hacia eso.

La habitación se llenó de silencio, se sentía tensión en el ambiente, Atem, cansado de esperar, tomó el valor de comenzar

Atem: me llamabas padre?

Akunamkanon: -volteó a mirarlo, con su mirada siempre serena- que se supone que ocurrió esta tarde, quiero que me lo expliques

Atem: yo…-sentía que se le iban las fuerzas para hablar, pero recordó a sus amigos…su dolor y tomó el valor necesario- cometí un error y a costa de él, mis amigos sufren injustamente

Akunamkanon: un error? Los futuros reyes no pueden cometer errores hijo mío, te escapaste porque tus amigos te lo permitieron, es su error

Atem: -no creía lo que oía, su padre sabía que la idea había sido de nadie más que de él, y aún así culpaba a sus amigos por no detenerlo? Él no podía entenderlo- p…padre qué estás diciendo –se acercó a él- la culpa fue sólo mía! Ellos …ellos… no me habrían podido detener….

Akunamkanon: ese era su deber, cuidar de tu bienestar a cuesta de ellos mismos –lo miró amenazadoramente, como si Atem tuviera que aceptar esa verdad-

Atem: no! Yo me escapé por puro capricho…por ser como ellos, más libre…. Yo merezco el castigo, como pronto soberano que seré, mi deber es cuidar de quienes me sirven, y no dejaré que el castigo caiga en ellos si la falta fue mía! –era extraño, por primera vez sintió que lo que decía era lo que realmente creía y no algo que le habían enseñado sus maestros-

El rey lo miró por un instante, ese choque de miradas, era como si la misma persona peleara contra sí misma, padre e hijo, debían admitir que su más grande rasgo en común era creer en sus ideas con la convicción de un faraón. No quedó más, el faraón sólo se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

Akunamkanon: si eso es lo que crees, entonces los liberaré, pero recibirás tu castigo como has dicho

Atem: lo haré, si eso los salva de seguir sufriendo por mi culpa –Akunamkanon se limitó a sonreir, su hijo tenía una fuerte convicción, y esa era una cualidad necesaria para ser faraón- gracias por escucharme padre

Akunamkanon: tienes derecho a tener tu opinión, pero espero no se repita jamás, ya puedes irte –y se dirigió de nuevo al balcón a mirar el cielo "tiene el amor por su gente que tu tenías, no hay duda que es hijo tuyo" pensó. Atem sólo lo miró y se retiró de sus aposentos-

oooooooooooooooo

oooooooooo

ooooooo

Todo aquel hecho había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, y el príncipe sólo intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible, no había logrado saber cómo estaban sus amigos ni si los habían liberado

Atem: …dudo que mi padre me haya mentido, él siempre cumple su palabra…-estaba recostado boca abajo, las heridas en su espalda no le dejarían dormir en una posición normal por un tiempo, así que miraba hacia adelante, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que sus amigos estaban bien- Neftis debe estar al tanto de si ya los liberaron, mañana se lo preguntaré…es una suerte de que ella pudiese contarme lo ocurrido –sonrió tristemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en su balcón- qué? o.o habrá sido un pájaro? –se levantó de la cama- de todos modos no puedo dormir ._. –fue hacia el balcón y se encontró con Amkhi adolorido tendido en el piso y siendo aplastado por Neftis y Mana a la vez- D: que rayos hicieron!

Mana: ouji! Amkhi nos ayudó a saltar hacia aquí –Mana, siempre tan risueña-

Neftis: sólo que calculamos mal y caimos encima –sonrio nerviosa-

Amkhi: ya se van a bajar! -o-UUU mi espalda me está matando!

Atem: -no podía con la emoción- e…están bien.. –ayudó a Mana y Neftis a pararse y a Amkhi a levantarse-

Amkhi: cuidado! D: no en la espalda –tenía una expresión de dolor, pero era más de una forma graciosa que seria-

Mana: shhhhh –le patea una pierna-

Amkhi: ouch! D:

Neftis: – se limitó a suspirar por las tonterías de sus amigas; miró a Atem, esa mirada, se notaba que se sentía culpable- bueno, aquí las tienes, sanas y salvas ^_^

Amkhi: por qué hablas en femenino o

Neftis: deja de quejarte Amkhi D:

Mana: Seto está en su habitación ouji, nos va a cubrir si es que se dan cuenta de que no estamos en nuestras habitaciones –sonrió-

Atem: ….-si, no sabía que decir, siempre hacían demasiado por él- c..chi..cos yo…lo lamento, por mi culpa sufrieron mucho

Amkhi: mucho? –tenía una mirada incrédula- de que hablas, mira tu espalda –Atem no se había dado cuenta de que salió sin algo que le cubriera las heridas- te hicieron más daño que a los 4 juntos

Mana: ouji ó.o

Neftis: no pensé que el faraón te haría esto…ahora nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano –suspira-

Atem: -sonrió casi riendo- si que valió, enfrenté a mi padre y las defendí gracias a ustedes

Amkhi: eres raro o3o

Mana: -le patea de nuevo-

Amkhi: y eso por qué D:

Mana: porque arruinas momentos lindos -w-

Amkhi sólo puso una cara de disgusto mientras Atem, Neftis y Mana comenzaron a reir

Amkhi: ah si? u … -empuja a Neftis hacia Atem-

Neftis: que haces Amkhi D:

Atem: o.o…

Mana: -sonrió burlonamente-

Amkhi: necesita cuidados, asi que quién mejor que tu Nef? ^_^

Atem: -bajó la cabeza algo apenado, cómo decir que no, si incluso la idea le parecía buena?, debía admitirlo, aunque claro, no sin antes matar a Amkhi, si, eso primero- no necesito ningún cuidado ._.

Mana: entonces por qué no estaba durmiendo ouji? –Atem no supo qué decir-

Amkhi: porque le duele :D

Neftis: …que tiene que ver esto conmigo ._.?

Amkhi: -miró al príncipe con esa sonrisa maligna, si, definitivamente Atem mataría a Amkhi- acaso no puedes cuidar del futuro soberano de Egipto Nef? Míralo, nadie más puede hacerlo, ese es uno de sus castigos :D

Neftis: pues en ese caso, claro que puedo, si Atem lo necesita ^_^

Atem: esperen, desde cuando lo que yo digo no cuenta o_o Nef no se puede quedar aquí cuidándome, ella también esta herida como ustedes, y las 3 deberían irse a descansar D: yo estoy bien

Mana: entonces si quieres que se quede, pero no puede? u -claramente Mana estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego de Amkhi-

Atem: -se ruborizó un poco, lo que había dicho no era más que una tontería, y es que no podía evitarlo, se sentía atraído por su amiga de la infancia- n..no es lo que quise decir ._.

Amkhi: ahora se puso nervioso =D

Neftis: -suspiró, esas dos, siempre molestando al pobre Atem, como si no tuviera suficiente con Mahad persiguiéndolo a todos lados y su padre revisando sus estudios- vamos –comenzó a empujar a Mana y Amkhi- dejémoslo descansar, fue un día agotador para todos -w- -normalmente Amkhi y Mana habrían sido duras de roer, pero con el dolor en la espalda era avanzar, o que Nef las empujara más, y Nef sabía eso perfectamente-

Amkhi: nwooo ahí no –casi casi podía ver la expresión de amenaza de Nef, acompañada de una sonrisa aterradora- D: ok ok! Avanzo!  
>Mana: ;A; Nef, a veces das miedo<p>

Neftis: yo? n_n cuando? –amenazaba con empujarlas de nuevo, así que ambas saltaron por el balcón-

Atem comenzó a reír, Neftis, ella siempre librándolo de problemillas como ese, él podía tener la destreza para usar la espada, para montar perfectamente un caballo, para dar opiniones importantes sobre la política de su país, pero enfrentar a sus amigos era la más difícil de sus tareas, por suerte tenía a su amiga que se encargaba de ello

Neftis: intenta dormir, seguro que te preocupaba ver si estaban bien, por eso vinimos –sonrió- misión cumplida, así que ahora las llevaré a sus habitaciones o son capaces de escaparse de nuevo –se rascaba la cabeza, era obvio que conocía cuán traviesas eran esas jovencitas menores-

Atem: debería ayudarte con ello o.o yo soy mayor que ustedes

Neftis: na ah o_o mírate, no sólo tienes moretones en la espalda, tienes partes con la piel rasgada, debe dolerte mucho ó.o mejor descansa de una vez

Atem: b…bien –ciertamente las heridas le dolían mucho, pero estaba a gusto con ellas- buenas noches ^^

Neftis: no olvides las lecciones de mañana :D –entonces saltó por el balcón para llevar a Amkhi y Mana a sus habitaciones-

Atem dio un suspiro antes de regresar a su cama, qué bueno era tener amigos, pensó, un día el les devolvería el favor, ya se había disculpado con Amkhi, Nef y Mana, solo faltaba Seto. Después de recostarse y seguir pensando, poco a poco conciliaba el sueño, y lo último en que pensó, fue en Neftis, hacía ya tiempo que había hecho la promesa a Amkhi de confesarle sus sentimientos a Nef cuando cumpliera 16, ya casi tenía 12….bueno 4 años más no harían daño

Entonces, después de un día tan largo por fin pudo dormir


End file.
